Anyone Want to Play?
by Moriel21
Summary: Loosely follows the other two stories I wrote! Lots of DL and Smacked goodness! Team gets together and plays some silly games!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so first off...clearly I don't own anything...well other then the computer I wrote this on, otherwise all of my couples would be together and happy and laughing at the TPTB! Second, this fic came about after someone wondered what would happen if the team played..."Baby, if you love me smile!" and "Truth or Dare". I got attacked my a plethora of plot bunnies with the same question on my drive home last night and this lovely fic is the result! All mistakes are mine, I apologize in advance for any and all of them!

Oh and this is written from Lindsay's perspective...in case you couldn't tell! Enjoy...and review...I live for reviews:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Labor Day, the last hurrah of summer, found all of us gathered at Flack's apartment, celebrating his return to active duty and the fact that we all actually managed to get the evening off. Food, and our fair share of alcohol, had long since been consumed, and stragglers had come and gone, leaving only the "team" lounging comfortably in Flack's living room. Danny reclined lazily on one end of the couch with me leaning comfortably on one of his shoulders while Flack sprawled out wide on the couch's other end. Hawkes had taken up residence in one of the recliners, while Stella relaxed in the other. Hammerback was propped comfortably against the open wall, half asleep already; and Mac had commandeered the desk chair, his legs forming Peyton's back rest. Conversation was light, all of us pretty content to relax and laugh at the occasional story or at Sid as he tried to tell a joke. Finally after it was quiet for a few moments, Flack sat up and turned to me,

"I think you should teach them that game Linds…"

I grinned for a second and then turned to everyone else, "Okay sure, you guys interested in playing a game?" They all nodded willingly and I sat up, excited already at the idea.

"Okay if you've heard it before then just let me explain it anyway…it's called 'Baby if you love me, smile!' Flack and I were working that case of the two missing teenagers yesterday and when we went to interview a couple of their friends they were playing this game. And basically you choose someone, go up to them and say 'Baby if you love me, smile!' and without tickling or forcing them you try to make them smile at you. If they smile then you win, if they can keep from smiling then they win…." I looked around at everyone, "pretty simple right?"

I turned to Danny, "just to be safe I'll demonstrate with Danny."

I grinned to myself, _this will be a piece of cake_. I stood up slowly and faced Danny.

"Okay so you have to do your best not to smile and I have to do my best to make you smile…" he nodded and I grinned again, _he was so going to lose_! I stood there for a second longer and then slowly straddled Danny's legs, moving so I was sitting on his knees, one of my legs on either side of his. I could see his pulse jumping in his throat and I had to force myself not to giggle as his eyes widened slightly in surprise and pleasure. It was all I could do not to kiss him right then. But instead, I reached up and ever so lightly ran my hands over his chest before bringing them back up to frame his face, and finally in the most twangy cowgirl voice I could manage I slowly drawled,

"Baby, if you love me, smile!" He struggled for about half a second and then sighed,

"Aw hell Linds…" and I laughed as his trademark smirk slid onto his face.

"And that," I giggled as I slid off his lap and back into my seat next to him, "is how you win at this game…so who wants to play?"

Everyone but Sid agreed, he had to be taking off he said, and Hawkes volunteered to start. He turned to Peyton and I winked at Danny, we all knew he had a crush on her, we were just waiting for her to find out. He picked up her hand and in the voice of Alten the chipmunk asked her to smile. For about two seconds I seriously thought he'd gotten her but she managed to school her features and in a barely controlled voice said,

"Baby I just can't smile." We laughed as he clutched his heart in a moment of pain, and then waited as he scanned the room. He stood and walked up to Danny, and in the perfect imitation of Elmer Fudd, he asked Danny to smile. Danny was laughing before Hawkes even finished, and I couldn't help myself, I turned to him and grinned,

"I didn't know you were so easy Messer!" His eyebrows shot up and he moved off the couch,

"Easy huh…alright Montana…let's see how good you really are at this game!" I grinned quickly and then schooled my face,

"Bring it on Messer!" I watched as he dropped slowly to one knee in front of me, and tried to halt the thrill of anticipation that shivered up my arm as he took my hand in his. He looked at me for a long moment, then smiling tenderly he said,

"Montana…" I almost melted as he gently tugged on my arm and brushing his lips gently across my cheek, whispered softly in my ear. I pulled back and stared at him for several seconds, my eyes locked on his and then of it's own volition my smile spread across my face, so wide it almost hurt. Danny laughed then and after gently squeezing my hand, he moved back to sit next to me.

"So apparently neither of you are very good at this game then!" I turned to face Flack who was smirking confidently on the other end of the couch. I studied him for a second and then chuckled,

"Oh I wouldn't quite say that…" I slid slightly closer to him, glanced quickly back at Danny, and then put my hand on Flack's knee,

"I'm really very good at this game, but," I paused dramatically, "if I make you smile then Danny will have to kill you!" I grinned knowingly at him as he bit his lip in a vain effort to hold back his laughter, which finally spilled out in several very un-masculine like giggles.

"See I am too good at this game," I crowed, high-fiving Danny.

"Yeah, yeah…okay how about this…" Flack interrupted my gloating, "Whoever can make Mac smile, wins the whole game?" We all turned to look at Mac, who by now was quite comfortable in the large desk chair, feet crossed at the ankles, Peyton leaning casually against them.

"Whaddya say Mac?" Flack asked looking at our boss.

Mac smiled easily and nodded, "You can try."

Flack clearly confident, stood and moved to stand in front of Mac. Then a split second later he threw himself to his knees, clasped his hands together, and in the most girly voice I've ever heard a man use, he begged Mac to smile. I had to clap my hand over my mouth to keep from giggling at his dramatics and I could feel Danny silently shaking with laughter beside me. But somehow Mac just sat there, staring evenly at Flack, not even a hint of a smile on his face.

"Okay then, my turn." Peyton stood up, nudging Flack out of the way. She paused briefly and then proceeded to copy exactly what I'd done to Danny, straddling Mac's legs and framing his face with her hands before sweetly asking,

"Baby if you love me, smile!"

I stared at them for a moment, slightly surprised at her audacity with Mac. I mean sure they were "dating", but it still didn't seem right somehow, especially not with Stella sitting less than 5 feet away. A quick glance in Stella's direction told me she wasn't all that pleased with Peyton's method of choice either. I barely refrained from laughing a second later as a very straight faced Mac watched Peyton slid off his lap, disappointment clearly written all over her face. I chuckled inwardly, _now if that had been Stella…! _

"Okay tough guy, I guess it's up to me then…." We all watched as Stella stood slowly, a twinkle in her eye.

"So…Baby...if you love me…"

She moved to stand next to Mac and then paused locking her gaze with his for several long seconds. As I watched them I had the distinct feeling that this wasn't just about the game anymore and suddenly I wanted very much for Mac to smile at her. I held my breath as she leaned down and whispered something softly in his ear. She straightened slowly and all of us stared silently at Mac, whose eyes were locked on Stella's bright smile. _One second, two seconds…_ And then like the sun emerging from behind a cloud, Mac's face lit up with the biggest smile I'd ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: See my previous author's note...and as always enjoy and please review! I LOVE reviews:)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think the heavens were smiling down on Mac at that moment, because about two seconds after Peyton realized Stella had made him smile, her cell phone rang, sparing him from what looked to be a huge jealous girlfriend moment. She stepped out of the room to answer it, and Mac shifted in his seat and stretched his legs, clearly happy for the timely interruption. I looked over at Stella and almost started laughing again, the satisfaction in her smirk was almost palpable. I giggled as she winked at me, I was dying to know what she said to him to get that smile. I hadn't seen Mac smile like that since, well…never come to think of it. I turned to Danny,

"So what do you think she told him?" I whispered. He shrugged and just then Peyton stepped back into the room, frustration evident on her angular face.

"That's was the night shift tech, they're short an M.E. and need me to come in and help out." Mac nodded slowly and then turned to Hawkes,

"Didn't you say you had to run by the lab on your way home?" Hawkes nodded and then turned to Peyton,

"Yeah I should probably do that now before I forget, I can drop you off there if you want…" Danny chuckled softly beside me at Hawkes' eager willingness, and I tried not to smile at the obvious relief written on Mac's face.

"That'd be great Hawkes…" Mac turned to Peyton, "I'll see you later then…" She stared at him for moment, looking to me like she was waiting for him to say something more. When he didn't, she gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head, grabbed her stuff, kissed him chastely on the cheek and bustled out the door leaving Hawkes to hurry after her.

I elbowed Danny lightly in the side and whispered softly,

"Quick, think of something to do, anything…quick!" He quirked an eyebrow at me, and then turned to everyone else,

"Okay since we're playing teenager's games, how about a round of truth or dare?" I squeezed his knee gently in appreciation, "works for me," I said.

"Sure why not, "Stella laughed, "I haven't played that in years!"

Mac and Flack both nodded gamely and Danny turned his head to stare at me.

"Okay Montana, truth or dare?" I studied him for a moment, debating. The way the evening was going truth had the potential to be very revealing and I wasn't sure I wanted to unveil everything I was feeling just yet. On the other hand, knowing Danny like I do dare was definitely not a safe option either, I could see any number of highly embarrassing and potentially compromising situations arising out of that. _Hmmm, highly compromising...!_ I let my mind ponder that tantalizing possibility for a moment before concluding that those kinds of situations were probably best left for if we were alone later.

"Truth." I answered, preparing myself for some highly embarrassing question.

"What is your tattoo of and where is it?" I laughed, _Well that's easier then I thought!_

"It's a little bitterroot on my hip." I giggled at the 5 curious stares I was receiving, "Bitterroot….state flower of Montana? Can look a little like a daisy sometimes…" I laughed again,

"Okay Stella…truth or dare?"

She didn't even hesitate, "Truth."

I grinned again, "I was hoping you'd say that! Alright, so what did you say to Mac to make him smile just now?"

I watched amazed as a blush crept over Stella's cheeks, her eyes met Mac's for a second and I felt my mouth drop open as he slowly winked at her. She smiled and turned back to me,

"I said… 'Χαμόγελο, η αγάπη μου'…..which basically means…" she paused again and the blush got a little deeper, "well in Greek it basically means, 'Smile, my love'."

Her eyes found Mac's again and for a moment they were lost to the world, locked in a silent revelation that had been a long time coming. I smiled to myself and leaned my head comfortably on Danny's shoulder, _it's about time those two found each other._

"Okay Danny," Stella said a moment later, her eyes finally breaking Mac's gaze, "your turn….truth or dare?"

He thought for a moment, and then laughed slightly, "I'd say dare, but I think I'm a little scared of you Stel…so truth."

She grinned back at him, "So just when are you finally going to do something about this 'thing' between you two?"

She gestured in our direction, and Danny turned to look down at me. I giggled as I stared back at him, realizing that somehow in the last few moments I had become snuggled tightly to his side, his arm draped comfortably around my shoulders, my arm resting across his stomach. He quirked an eyebrow at me, and I nodded in response. He slid his free hand into mine and laced our fingers together before turning back to Stella, "Actually, "it was his turn to blush a little now, "that's how I made her smile…" He paused, "I asked her to be my girlfriend…" He paused again and glanced down at me, "And ya know Montana, I don't remember you answering me!" I laughed and squeezed his hand gently,

"Like I'd say no!"

I hid my face in his neck for a moment and then turned my face back up to his, my eyes studying his handsome features. It had taken him long enough to ask, but then again I'd wanted this since the first time I saw him at the zoo. I smiled softly and squeezed his fingers again,

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Danny." His face lit up like a 5 year olds on Christmas morning and he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. His arm tightened slightly around me as he turned to Flack,

"Alright tough guy, truth or dare?"

Flack's eyes scanned the room for a long moment before returning to Danny,

"If it were anyone but you Messer, I'd say dare…" he smirked, "but since I don't trust you not to make me go streaking or something….I'm gonna go with truth."

Danny thought for a moment,

"Okay, you got a crush on anyone in the lab?"

Flack laughed, "Ya know you're cute Messer, but you're really not my type," he grinned, "…but your girlfriend there…" Flack winked at me, and I felt a rush of pleasure spiral up my spine at his use of the word "girlfriend". _I'm finally really Danny Messer's girlfriend!_

I felt Danny's arm tighten around me and I burst out laughing. "Seriously?" Danny queried a slight possessiveness in his tone.

Flack smiled, "Nah, nothing personal Linds," He winked at me again, "but there's a new detective in Vice I'd rather get to know."

Flack turned, "Alright Mac, last but not least…your turn. Truth or Dare?"

Mac thought for a moment and then chuckled,

"Never let it be said that a Marine chickened out….so why not….dare."

I turned to look at Flack and barely kept from laughing outright at the look of pure devilish delight that crossed his face, his smile grew and he nodded toward Stella, "Good," he grinned, "then I dare you to kiss Stella."

Four pairs of eyes swung first to Flack and then to Mac, all of us holding our breath wondering what he would do. He turned and caught her gaze, and in a moment of silent conversation asked her permission. The slightest hint of a smile slid across Stella's face and taking that as a yes, he slid out of his chair and knelt on the ground beside her recliner. Reaching up he tenderly brushed a stray curl off her cheek and then smiled as her eyes fluttered shut. He paused a moment longer and then slowly leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. I snuggled back into Danny's arm, sighing happily to myself as I thought contently_…_

_Sometimes the best things really are worth waiting for._


End file.
